


Who With The What Now?

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: another brainwashed tmnt rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Who With The What Now?

Ital hadn’t heard from any of the turtles in a few months. She was worried sick about them because two of them especially she had a crush on. Raph and Mikey. After shredder kidnapped them she just thought that Shredder killed them all. Every night she would have nightmares and scream in her sleep and then wake up in a cold sweat because the same nightmare of Shredder killing them was all too real.

Leo and Donnie currently just got back from a mission that their master Shredder sent them on. Every single day they would lose themselves further and further because if one of them remembered anything he would put them right back into what Baxter Stockman called the brainwashing room and they were slowly losing their memories forever.

Bluu had her own mission. She set out alone to find the turtles after she received no sign from the brothers. She leaped and climb buildings from blocks throughout the city. 

Mikey rubbed his head after exciting Baxter’s laboratory and his red clad brother followed after him.  
“Man, I feel dizzy,”Mikey groaned,”Is that how this medicine supposed to do that.”

Ital went and left master splinter and was out getting more supplies from anything that she could find ever since Shredder overtook New York City.

Shredder told them to look for two girls in the pictures that he handed them. Shredder was gonna kill them because he knew those girls could ruin everything for the turtles and for him.

Bluu headed to Shredder’s new headquarters where she hid away from the moonlight and absorb with the shadows. She snuck pass the guards outside the tall dark building before crawling her way inside through the vents. 

Splinter also realised that Bluu’s whereabouts were nowhere to be located so he request that Ital try and find her as well.  
“Just listen to the doctor and quit complaining,”Raph said,”Now let's get going. Master Shredder wants us to get the job afterwards.”  
Mikey shrugs as they walked down the hall and vanish into the shadows 

Ital knew how to walk on water and run at ninja speed and was great at taijutsu and mostly genjutsu and ninjutsu. She used her byakuringan to scan the area for any enemies and to find supplies.

Donnie and Leo bowed to their master and left going to find these two girls. They looked all over while staying in the shadows.

With a graceful whip of her paws, Bluu shut most of the cameras as she hurry down the halls quietly.

Mikey and Raph ran out into the night. No building high or small stopped them on their hunt when their ninjutsu skills were much sharper as well as their five senses.

Ital sensed that four different enemies were coming. She got out her kunai and her shuriken ready to attack as she turned her byakuringan on again.

Donnie and Leo looked all over but could not find the one called Bluu. So they went back to headquarters and looked there instead.

Bodies of unconscious foot soldier dropped left and right throughout the corners.  
Bluu managed ten flights of stairs but decides to use the elevator to sneak into the last floor.

Mostly their smell was the strongest sense which lead them straight to their target.  
The air became still and silence grew heavy. Suddenly a couple of shurikens flew directly at Itals direction.

But Ital used her substitution jutsu and dodged them. She appeared right behind them and got their pressure points.

Donnie and Leo sensed that someone or something was in the headquarters that wasn’t supposed to be there.

More foot members track where the intruder remain. Bluu was prepared herself and set up her usual traps to fight them off.  
“Where are you keeping the turtles?!,”Bluu demands grabbing the shirt from one of the knock up members.

Mikey and Raph collapsed as their bodies went limb.

Ital then disappeared and went after shredder himself.

Donnie and Leo eventually found Bluu and threw kunais at her.

Her tail whipped then sprouted around her like shield until she leaped behind a desk.  
“It'll take more than that than to throw little knives at me!”

From a remaining camera in the room, Shredder can view the turtles approaching the she beast from behind the table.  
“Now one will be done then the next to go,”Shred sneered

“No you bastard it’s you who is done for!” Ital growled and pretty soon sprouted 11 tails behind her and her form changed into the tailed beast of the whale the legendary 11 tailed beast.

Donnie and Leo both smirked. Those were no ordinary kunai. Those were kunai that paralyzed their victims.

Bluu suddenly feel dizzy and her body began to numb. When she noticed a small blade on her lower hip she gasped and collapsed on the floor.  
As the brothers approach her close that she could see the two she whimpered,”Wh--Leo? D-Don…?”  
Black out.

Shredder rose darkly on his feet.  
“I don't know what you are but you will not get out this building alive!”  
His blades unsheath and he was ready to attack. 

Ital then turned back to normal and shot a bolt of raikiri lightning right through his armor and it pierced his heart. Ital grinned in triumph.

Donnie and Leo were taking her back to their master.

“H-How?!,”Shredder grunt before dropping dead on the floor surrounded by pools of blood. 

Bluu groaned in her sleep.

Pretty soon Ital heard two gasps then two growls. She turned and there was Donnie and Leo. She gasped. They had Bluu!  
“Let her go you bastards!” she threatened.

“If you want her alive then you surrender right now!” Donnie yelled at her.

Bluu whimpered as she remain in Don’s arms unconscious and a blade against her neck. 

Then a burst of glass flew shards everywhere and there stood Raph and Mikey in front of the window.  
“Surprise?!,”Mikey grinned deviously.  
“Cute resistance!,”Raph growled,”But you won't get away that!”

It was either they killed Bluu or she surrendered. She knelt and put her hands up in surrender as she growled at them.

The knife left Bluu’s neck but her eyes remain sealed.

Raph took Ital and tied her arms.  
The Orange clad turtle noticed Shredders body on the floor near  
“Hey! I think Shredders Dead,”Mikey exclaimed,”She must've killed him. What should we do?”

Ital started to cry as tears fell down her cheeks.  
“Please don’t hurt her! I’ll do anything!” she said sobbing.

“Anything?”  
Raph took her face in his hand as he turned her towards him.

Bluu’s head slowly leaned closer to Don's. 

Ital gulped and then nodded as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She was about to use her eye abilities on him.

Donnie and Leo picked up Bluu taking her to Leo’s chambers.

“Don't you dare sweetheart!,”Mikey growled pointing a kunai directly at her throat.  
“Don't be stupid!”  
Raph kissed her forehead then scooped her in his arms. Mikey then tie a cloth around her eyes.

Ital only continued to cry more as more tears came down.  
“Wh-why me? Don’t you guys have slave girls to tend to your needs?”

Donnie and Leo gently set her down on Leo’s bed and climbed on top of her and kissed her cheeks.

“No other girl fights back as good as you!,”Mikey grinned.  
“And of course your really beautiful.”

Bluu stirred again, slowly swaying her head from side to side.  
“Mmm,”she sighed. 

Ital heard what he said and she blushed beet red her feelings for them surfacing again.  
“Please! Let me go!”

Leo and Donnie both latched onto her neck and they sucked hickeys on her skin. 

Her eyes finally open to see the ceiling first then she noticed the strange warmth that spread on her neck. Bluu looked down and gasped.  
“Don!? L-Leo!?!?”

They shook their heads no.  
“You murdered Shredder,”Raph said,” and we can't let you go otherwise the foot will come for you!”  
“Just be lucky we won't kill you!,”Mikey said. 

“But I can take them all on! I’m powerful if you haven’t noticed! Plus I know you guys are brainwashed! Don’t you know who I am?! It’s me Ital!” Ital sobbed.

Donnie and Leo both moved down lower and they nipped and nibbled hickeys across her shoulders.

Mikey and Raph exchanged a confused look on their faces.  
“Doesn't really ring any bells,”Mikey said scratching his head. 

“You guys!,”She cried,”Wh-What are you doing? Where’ve you all been??”

Ital only cried more.  
“I’m in love with the two of you! I’ve always been for the longest time now!” she confessed.

Leo and Donnie looked at her strangely as if she grew a second head.

Bluu blinked at them with blank stare.  
“Leo, Don it's me! I came to rescue you guys!”

The brothers blushed then smiled. Raph took her into his room through 

Ital only cried some more.  
“If you guys want me then I will only give myself to you guys if you two stop being evil!”

“Why would we need to be rescued?” Leo asked her.  
“Yeah we’re fine here and who are you?” Donnie asked her.

Bluu climbed on her knees grabbing Leo's shoulder  
“You guys please remember!,”she begged,” you must've been brainwashed!”

“What are you talking about?,”Mikey asked.  
“There's nothing evil when your the most powerful clan on earth!”

“Yes there is!!! You took people’s free will and freedom away. That’s being evil! Forget this! You two can’t have me!” Ital growled at them.

Donnie and Leo just looked at her blankly and were silent for the longest time.

“Come on Splinter and the rest of us are worried. Maybe Splinter will help as soon as we find your brothers!”  
Bluu gets up and tries pulling them out the room.

“Your not going anywhere!,”Raph growled and forced her to face him with a harsh grip of her hair.

“I want you two back! Please listen to me! I know who can get you guys back to normal but you have to trust me! Splinter will save you guys!” Ital explained.

Donnie and Leo just pulled her back to the bed and took her clothes off each sucking on her nipples.

“Aah! Don't--Ooh!,”she cried. Never had her two crushes touched her in such a way. It stunned her as well as burning her body.

“Why would we need help,”Mikey began. when I we need is pleasure from a beautiful woman like you?”  
“Like Mikey said, We are the most dominant clan to ever own the world.”  
Raph toss her in bed climbing over her and his brother following them in bed.

“You guys used to be good! Saving the world FROM the foot clan! You guys are evil criminals now!” Ital shouted trying to break free.

Donnie and Leo then made hickeys and love marks all over her ribs and her stomach. 

“Don! Leo! St-stop and fight this!,”she groaned.  
Her heated body trembled at their touch. 

“Be a good girl to us and we'll let you live!,”He smirked.  
“Your lucky we like you cutie!,”Mikey purred kissing at her neck.

Ital broke free of the restraints and took the blindfold off of her.  
“You two will listen to me and come with me! If not I have no choice but to kill you both like how I did to your so called master!” 

Donnie and Leo each put a gloved finger inside her moving them around in there as they each were getting aroused.

She cried out in agony as the sensation paralyzed her with lust.

They growled but they knew they were vulnerable without their other brothers. After all she did kill the notorious leader, Shredder.They sighed then tossed away their weapons 

“I love you guys but not as much as I love everyone else that still remains in this world! Unlike my world I couldn’t do anything to save it and no one’s gonna stop me from saving this one! There’s no way to stop me either!” Ital said glaring at them.

Suddenly Donnie and Leo knew their brothers were in trouble and in danger. After they rubbed and stroked along her inner walls they pulled out their fingers and went to go help them.

Bluu was able to catch her breath. She adjusted her clothes then escaped to find help.

“Don't be stupid hon’!,”Raph said.  
“Even if you resist us,”Mikey added,” and Shredder what makes you think you can take on the rest if the clan?

Ital smirked at that and just said, “Because I’m just that powerful!” she said then charged at all four of them.

Donnie and Leo got out their weapons ready to fight her.

Raph and Mikey snatched their weapons from the ground then launched towards her. Mikey took the first swing with his nunchucks. 

Luckily her shell cell was tucked away in her jacket and she quickly dialed for Splinter. 

Ital dodged him and sent Mikey crashing into a wall.

Leo was next and he purposely made Ital touch his ninjato the blade of it so that way she would become paralyzed for two days. Only her head would be able to move. They would have to blindfold her again though.

Raph grabbed her and tied her mouth as well as her eyes. “Thanks bro,”He smirked.

Someone else picked up the phone from the other end. Instead of Splinter, April voice came in.  
“April! Please get Splinter!”

“Mmmmm!” Ital said as she started to cry under the blindfold tears pouring down her cheeks.

Leo nodded smirking back at him then went to go find Bluu.  
“Uh Raph why’d you cover up her mouth?” Donnie asked him.

“I know...I know,”Bluu sighed,”I thought I could handle finding the guys but I need Splinters help changing him back.”

“Its more fun that way,”Raph smirked then picked her up as she slowly lost her consciousness. 

Ital closed her eyes under the blindfold and passed out.

Leo and Donnie pretty soon found Bluu knocked her out taking her back to Leo’s room.

Bluu cried out and her phone broke apart on the floor after she dropped it. She dropped limb and vulnerable all over again.

“Have fun with your new toy,”Mikey grinned to Don then followed Raph as his brother carried Ital back into the bedroom. 

Ital pretty soon woke up but was still gagged blindfolded and paralyzed. All she could do was cry.

Donnie gently set her down on the bed as Leo restrained her and they took her clothes off as they pulled down their uniforms and both rammed into her from the front.

The moment she blacked out felt quick as a catnap until she was shook out of her wake. “Wha--no! O-Ow!!”

Mikey shut her up with a kiss after pulling away the cloth piece on her mouth.  
“Put it back Mikey!,”Raph hissed before attacking her neck. 

Ital started to moan and mewl wantonly into Mikey’s forced makeout with her and Raph’s hickeys.

Leo went underneath her as Donnie stayed on top both giving her time to let her adjust to them.

“Don...Leo! I can't br-breathe! You're tearing me apart! Please stop!”  
This hurts so much! Bluu thought  
I going to Die!

“I've been wanting to do that!,”Mikey smirked and stroke at her body. Raph did the same as he licked at her neck. 

Ital whimpered and called them monsters as she groaned in pleasure.

Donnie and Leo started thrusting faster deeper and harder into her grunting.

She continue screaming even when the pain have passed. Pleasure wrapped around her like the two brothers.

“I can be your worst nightmare honey!”  
Raph bit her shoulder until it draw blood in order to make a point. Mikey grabbed at her breast and toy with them.

Ital screamed their names out in pleasure.  
“But why? Why’re you guys evil? You used to be good!”

Leo and Donnie grinded against her hips as they growled in bliss and groaned in lust.

She breathed heavily and she could feel how dangerously close Don's lips were to her neck by the way his breath fans at it.

“All we know is to serve the master until you killed him!,”Mikey growled,”Now you must serve to us!”  
Raph moved his brothers hand away to kiss and suck at her nipples. 

“In your dreams you dick! I will never serve you two ever!” Ital moaned out loudly.

Leo and Donnie then rammed rougher and harsher and vigorously as they grunted in pleasure.

She was close to climax but she begged for Leo and Don to pull out.

Raph growled and bite at the nipple to get her to shriek. 

Ital didn’t do that. Instead she squeaked and she gasped.

Leo and Donnie pulled out of her and came hard on her stomach.

Right when they yank out of her, Bluu was paralyzed until her orgasm ran out of her like a tidal wave. 

He licked at the sore red nipple before teasing the other with his mouth.  
Mikey rubbed her hips instead and keep tugging at her ear with his teeth. 

“Ahh guys please! If you wanna fuck me fine but don’t cum in me! I don’t want your kids!!!” Ital mewled.

Leo and Donnie pulled out of her panting as the both of them sandwiched her in between them and fell asleep.

As soon as Bluu could breathe normally again, her body grew heavy and dragged her to sleep in their hold. 

Raph let's go of her perky peeks to her more massages of his deadly kisses.  
“Only we can do what we want, Baby!”

“Why? I’ll be with you guys just please let me have what I want too!” Ital whimpered then she cried.

They stopped to wonder what move she could make but they didn't let go of her body. 

Ital didn’t do anything. She just continued to sob and cry.

“What can you do?,”Mikey asked rubbing her hips.  
“You'll do good if remain still like that!”Raph said. 

Ital couldn’t move at all because her body was still paralyzed. She whimpered softly.

They went back to teasing her body with their mouths causing some of her skin to bruise with love marks. When Raph reached her woman hood he tore away her cloth wear and gave her lining a licking.  
Ital then moaned and mewled in delight as she cried.

Next he crawled above her to prepare himself and his brother did the same before they spread her legs apart. The brothers entered with a low groan. 

Ital started to scream in pain as new fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

They capture her tears with both lips and tongue. The rumbling tone of their purr felt intoxicating towards her small ears. These actions help distract her from the pain. 

Ital pretty soon adjusted to them as the pain subsided and she moaned softly.

“That's a good girl!,”Mikey whispered.  
“Nice and tight,”Raph grunts.  
They thrusts back and forth knocking her tense body around.

Ital mewled and let out some soft squeaks as she moaned again.

The brothers breath fanned at her as they rocked her harder. 

Ital elicited some whimpers and gasps and groans next.

They pushed roughly creating loud wet slapping sounds. 

Ital then let out some more moans but louder this time.

They grunt and growled while thrusting at her warm tightness. Now they were closer to cum at any moment. 

Ital too could feel herself start to reach her climax. She mewled out in lust then orgasmed.

They both cursed as they ran their high into her body like a tidal wave until it overflowed her.  
“Ooh, baby Girl!!,”Mikey moaned. 

Ital whimpered loudly and then panted and breathed heavily as she grew exhausted.

“I love you….so much!,”Raph muttered kissing her flushed face. They pulled out and lie down with Ital between them to sleep together. Mikey made sure to provide blankets then sleep along with them. 

The next morning Ital woke up still paralyzed and still blindfolded. She started to cry again.

Leo and Donnie woke up and yawned getting their foot uniforms back on them.

Bluu groaned in her sleep as she around the sheets and snuggling into the pillow.

But Raph and Mikey already left along with their gear.

Ital couldn’t move at all she just laid there sobbing.

Leo and Donnie left the room locked it and went to see Raph and Mikey.

By the loud click of the lock, Bluu was awake and she gasped at her surroundings.  
On their way, a foot clan member stepped from the corner to greet them.  
“We received the tragic incident of our fallen master. Now there's important matters we must discuss with your brothers!”

Donnie and Leo nodded and pretty soon saw Mikey and Raph walk over to them.

Bluu carefully climbed off the bed while clinging the sheets to her chest. She whines at the pain striking below her stomach but she bare with it as she search for her clothes.

“Now, before we arrange our master's funeral we need to begin our discussion at the dojo!”  
Mikey and Raph exchange looks first but didn't protest.

Leo and Donnie nodded understanding in agreement.

They follow the Foot member into the huge torture chamber of a dojo where other Foot clan members stood nearby.  
A heavy silence occurred for 5 minutes until the Foot member began again,”By Shredders will it is you more most promising warriors to fight to the death and one must lead the Foot clan on. You must fight each other to death by Our master's will and one must claim leader!”

Bluu gathered what's left of her clothes to cover her body again then look for a way out. She realise the door was lock and window was too far high to jump down.

Suddenly Ital in her mind could hear what their plan was. She gasped and cried even harder. Oh if only she wasn’t paralyzed!

But Donnie started to protest at that.  
“Fight to the death?! I’m not doing that. I want to live!”

“Coward! When you accept the Foot clan as your own you made a vowe to follow our ways! You dare disobey our fallen leader's last commands?”

“This ...This is--!!,”Mikey started but was cut off.  
“Silence! You will obey for the sake if your honor!”  
An uproar rises shouting and cursing at the turtles to fight. 

Even Leo shook his head no. He loved his brothers very much and he would never murder them ever! He told his brothers to follow him.

In anger the clan threw blades and cursed them more. They even tried to follow and attack them like dogs but Raph was able to block the giant doors with a pillar he knocked down.

Bluu cried a little as she wandered around the room with fear and grief. 

Ital suddenly heard footsteps at the door. She stopped crying and stayed silent.

Leo and Donnie quickly ran away with Mikey and Raph.

Strange sounds that pounded outside of the door from Bluu made her stop her crying. She decided to find a way to hide until the door was unlock.

Raph told Leo that him and Mikey will meet them on the roof and take the plane to escape. Ofcourse he didn't mention there was certain someone they needed to collect. 

Ital suddenly asked who was at the door and for them to show themselves!

Leo and Donnie nodded as they went back to the bedroom and retrieved Bluu.

Bluu quickly hid in the closet in hopes no one discovers her.

The brothers opened it to find Ital awake.  
“We have to go,”Mikey said,” and you must come with us!”

“Why do I have to go with you guys?!” Ital muttered bitterly.

Leo grabbed Bluu and he and Donnie went to the roof waiting for Raph and Mikey.

Bluu screamed,”Put me down!”

“The clan is after us!,”Raph replied,”And they'll surely kill you as well!”  
Mikey quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her in his arms. 

“Not like I can freakin move anyway since you guys drugged me! And besides if I’m pregnant with your abominations I’m getting them aborted!” Ital shouted.  
“Also you guys don’t even love me. Plus you guys are still evil!”

“No can do sweetheart and besides you’re coming with us anyway. The foot clan wants us dead now,” Leo said to her as Donnie nodded in agreement.

Brothers said nothing as they carried her off. Through their blank expression, deep down they were heartbroken.

“Then let me die!,”Bluu cried,”I already fail my mission and was violated by it!”  
I rather not dishonor Master Splinter twice she thought.

Ital started to cry again and sighed.  
“I want them to kill me anyway than be with you two. I’ll never get you two back ever! Wake the hell up already!” she yelled.

Leo and Donnie were silent as they patiently waited for their brothers to come.  
“Who’s your master you keep on speaking of?” Donnie asked her.

“Splinter! Your father!”  
She began to tear up as she hugged herself with disgrace. 

Raph carried her as Mikey lead them outside towards the rooftop where they unite with the rest of their brothers by the escape vehicle.

Ital sighed. She asked them to take the blindfold off of her already.

Donnie and Leo stared at her now and then clutched their heads in pain.

As soon as the door was blocked, Raph untied her blindfold then set her down on her feet.

“Leo! Don!,”Bluu exclaimed.

Ital then sighed. Using her eye powers on them would be useless now.  
“Ar-are you guys still evil?”

Donnie and Leo then looked at her with different facial expressions. They hugged her tightly to them.

Bluu gasped, stiffening like a statue and lost without any actions.

Before they said anything a massive headache struck them and they froze to hold their heads and groaning in pain.

“Raph? Mikey? What’s wrong? Are you guys ok?” Ital asked them.

“Bluu? What happened? Where are we?” They asked her.

“I-Ital?,”Mikey grunts.  
“How did we...get here?,”Raph asked.

“No time!,”Bluu said as she hear banging from the door,”we have to go! Don start the plane!”

Ital just cried as she looked up at her two loves and sobbed.

Donnie nodded and started the plane and then it took off into the sky.

Mikey and Raph join them from the back of the seat of the aircraft with Ital.

Bluu hugged closely to Leo as they flew off from the roof. 

“Ar-are you guys back to normal?” Ital asked them blushing as she was still naked.

Donnie smiled at Bluu as he drove the plane and Leo cuddled against her kissing her all over her face.

“Yes!,”Mikey answered and hugged her small bare body,”I'm glad to see you here!”  
“But I feel awful for doing those horrible things, “Raph added sadly. 

“You guys…!,”Bluu began as her cheeks bloom red.

“You guys raped me blindfolded me gagged me tied me up and paralyzed and drugged me!” Ital sobbed.

Donnie said to her that he loved her very much and so did Leo who rubbed her hips.

“I'm happy you guys remember! I forgive you and love you too.”

“What?!,”they cried.  
Mikey shook his head with a well confused look.  
“I can't remember doing such a horrible thing!”

“You guys heard me,” Ital said to them. She looked away from them.

Leo and Donnie smiled warmly at her and they rode off to a different country.

“Ital please we can't remember!,”Raph exclaimed. He hugged her to keep calm.  
“Whatever we did, I'd beat myself for hurting you!”

Along the journey, Bluu was well relaxed in Leo's arm that she fell asleep. 

“Even though you two did all those things to me I-I’m still in love with you both!” Ital cried.

Leo smiled and he closed his eyes and fell asleep too and so did Donnie who put it on autopilot.

“Ital, I love you too,”Mikey said kissing her.  
Raph gave her a kiss and said he loved her too. 

Ital smiled and mumbled she killed shredder before drifting off to sleep.

It was too late to take in her last words but they didn't bother and rather cuddle with her


End file.
